Red Dawn
by wwheisenberg
Summary: It'll keep you entertained at the very least.
1. Foundation

It was a cold and dreary day in the small town of Forks, Washington. Bella Swan was slumping lazily in her chair at the back of her biology classroom, listening to her professor drone on. To tell the truth, the problem wasn't that Bella's professor was boring, the problem was Edward. Edward was a cute boy sitting in front of Bella, there was something cold and enigmatic about him- Bella was fascinated with this boy, she was inexplicably drawn to him.

"Bella? Hello?" Her teacher's voice reeled Bella back to reality.

"We're waiting on you Ms. Swan- please enlighten us."

"Uhhh..." Bella tried to answer.

"Bella if you can't even tell me what chlorophyll is, you're going to have a hard time passing this class." her teacher responded. Everyone giggled and Bella looked down at her desk to hide her shame.

"Ok Bella, time to redeem yourself, what is the basic unit of life?" asked her teacher.

It was on the tip of Bella's tounge, "Uhhh..." she began but was interrupted by the bell signaling the end of the period.

"Saved by the bell," said her teacher "I'll see you all tomorrow- study, study, study!"

Bella was at her locker putting away her things getting ready to head to her lunch period, she felt a chill run down her spine and felt a cold breath on her shoulder- "Hey" said Edward, who had just appeared next to her. He was so pale and shiny- Bella's heart raced faster than the light passing through his translucent skin.

"Um, are you okay?" Edward asked. She just realized that she had been blankly staring at him the whole time, she was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"Uhhh..."

"It's okay," said Edward "listen, I know that you're kind of struggling in Biology and so am I. Actually I've failed every quiz so far except for the circulatory system, which I aced, but anyway... I was thinking maybe we could get together later and study for the anatomy quiz on friday?"

Bella's racing heart screeched to a halt. Edward wanted to study anatomy with HER? She was frozen in time. A wave of emotion washed over her. Was he into her? What did he mean study anatomy? Study her anatomy? Did he want to make love to her? Did she want to make love to him? Is he just interested in her body? Would she want to go that far with him? What if she wasn't ready? Would he be upset and study somebody else's anatomy? And if he is the kind of guy that would be upset would she really want him? Oh God, not again, she'd realized she just been staring at him again and needed to come up with an answer quick-

"Uhhh..."

Again she was interrupted by the passing period bell, signaling the start of class.

"Alright, well, I have to get to class. Look, just come find me later if you want to study- we can go over to your house or something" Edward said as he flitted off down the corridor. Bella's eyes were hypnotized, they followed him through the dispersing crowd, until he seemed to vanish into thin air like a wisp of smoke.

And suddenly Bella was alone in the corridor. She had never felt so alone in her whole life, she still had goosebumps from that convers- something was wrong, the passing period bell was still ringing. Had it actually been ringing for this long? This didn't seem right- was she imagining it? Bella's jaw dropped with a shocking realization- that wasn't the passing period bell, it was the air raid siren.

At that moment three Russian Tupolev Tu-160 strategic bombers were traveling Mach I on a course bearing directly over Forks towards Seattle. These massive bombers each carried 100 tonnes of explosive payload- all of which would be delivered to its target. The series of booms that Bella heard we're not bombs being dropped however, they were the sonic-booms of F16's scrambling to intercept the bombers, but they were too far behind. All anyone could really do at this point was pray that this was just the Russians throwing their weight around with another NATO airspace violation- the United States was now at DEFCON 2 for the first time since the Cuban Missile Crisis, which was one DEFCON short of where they should have been. Seattle was firebombed into dust along with Los Angeles, and New York. The Russians were invading on both coasts. One of the places they landed was La Push. From La Push they had many objectives on their fight inward- including capturing nearby airports to advance aerial superiority- one such important airfield was located in Forks, Washington.


	2. Invasion

It just so happens that Forks Highschool was the designated emergency shelter- the town utilized it in case of disasters: fires, floods, hurricanes, and apparently in case of invasions. Considering America hasn't fought a foreign enemy on her soil since the revolution, nobody was exactly sure what to do, but for now, the whole town was coming to seek refuge at the school.

The National Guard had been mobilized, but there were more important issues, the small town of Forks was next to defenseless, save for a few volunteer guardsmen who were working on fortifying the school. Obviously this group of 20+ citizen-soldiers wasn't enough to protect against a full battalion of professional soldiers, the plan was to surrender when the Russians showed up, but the Russians weren't interested in taking prisoners.

Bella and her family were crammed into the auditorium with the rest of the town. It was a brightly lit room with amphitheater seating. Of course her dad was complaining about the food- always complaining about something. The rest of the town seemed to be there to- there was a very worried, jittery, atmosphere and the nervous ambiance was starting to become toxic to Bella. She was feeling uneasy and suffocated, to make matters worse, Mrs. Moriarty, her biology professor, was strutting towards her. "Charlie, Renée, Bella- how are you guys doing? Is there anything I can get you?"

"You can get us out of here- this is unbelievable!" said Bella's father, "I mean un-_fucking_ believable."

"Now Mr. Swan, there is no need for that type of language-" Bella's teacher began.

"Uh..." She sighed to herself, she hated when her dad got like this, now he was going to cause a scene in front of everyone. It was hard enough being a new student, let alone being embarrassed in front of the whole school.

She saw Edward sitting alone in the corner of the amphitheater- where was his family? The whole town was supposed to report to the shelter or even if they weren't coming shouldn't they at least take Edward with them if they were going somewhere else? Bella didn't think it was likely his family had been killed. She wanted to go talk to him so she began to stand up, but her father grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with unusual force.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Bella gasped. She looked at her arm and when she looked back up Edward was standing there.

"Don't hurt her." Edward stated cooly to Charlie Swan. His confident words, the resolve in his voice, his whole demeanor made Bella melt like butter. She shrunk in her father's grip.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" quipped Mr. Swan.

"Maybe I am" responded Edward, and with that, for the second time today, she was frozen in the moment without a beating heart. What did he mean? Obviously they weren't dating, I mean, she definitely felt a chemistry but her boyfriend? What audacity that boy has. They had never even exchanged more than a few words! Uh-oh... her father was rolling up his sleeves. Bella's mother stepped in- "Charlie..." she said irritatedly. Mr. Swan closed his eyes and tensed up before letting out a long sigh and relaxing.

"Oka-" Then the power cut.

Everyone was in complete darkness and nobody was moving, the whole auditorium was holding their breath. Somebody that Bella didn't recognize began talking "Okay, the powers out, don't panic anyone- I'll find a flash light."

Then there was a loud thud.

"What the flying fuck was that?" Mr. Swan whispered.

The thud came again.

Bella heard something metal roll across the ground, suddenly there was a blinding light and a deafening kaboom. Everything went white. Bella's ears were ringing. Off in the very far distance Bella heard the distinct sound of automatic weapons fire. Her vision was starting to come back as the effects of the flashbang wore off. The world seemed like it was spinning, everything was so bright and there were streaks off light everywhere. As her eyes adjusted further she realized that those streaks of light were tracer rounds being fired into the auditorium- there was a group of Spetsnaz emptying their clips into the crowd, the sound was back now too and it was so loud. Bella realized after regaining her senses that she was slung over Edwards back, he was carrying her across his shoulder. The world was spinning and everything was so loud, Bella's mind wouldn't let her register all of this information. She saw the ground flying by beneath Edward's feet. She looked up and saw her father back in the crowd, running. He was waving his arm and shouting something, Bella couldn't hear but his lips seemed to be saying "Keep going!Go! Go!"

All this was happening in slow motion. All of this had to be a mistake. Mr. Swan turned his head around, still shouting, when a 7.26mm round entered his temporal lobe at 830 meters per second. The grey matter formerly known as his brain was splashed in a mosaic pattern, covering the surrounding crowd. In layman's terms- his head exploded like a watermelon. Her father's headless body continued moving forward until it had folded onto the ground and was flattened by rest of the crowd. "NO!" Bella tried to cry out, but she was blacking out. Everything was fading to black. She wouldn't let that happen- she had to stay conscious, she had to go back for her dad, he couldn't be dead, it was impossible. Bullets were raining down on the crowd, cutting people in half. Their screams were more deafening to Bella than the shots. She fainted.


	3. Evasion

Bella awoke from a dreamless sleep, it felt as if she had just awoken from anesthesia. The ground was cold on her face and colder still were the violent echoes ringing in her head. She shuddered and opened her eyes- she was staring up through a swampy treetop canopy into the clear blue sky. It was all a dream she thought, please God, if you're there, let this be a bad dream. She rolled onto her side and saw a Kalashnikov Assault Rifle lying on the ground next to her. The strange writing on it "_**Собственность Красной Армии**_" solidified the reality of the situation. She rolled onto her back and sighed, then she closed her eyes tightly, and hoped it would all go away. When she opened them again she Edward's eyes staring into her own, her face only a few inches from his.

"Sleep well?" He asked her with a confident grin.

He seemed very calm. Calm to the point of apathy even, and this irritated Bella greatly. Didn't he realize the gravity of this situation?

"What is wrong with you? Are you honestly _smiling _right now?" She almost yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down! Someone could hear us!" he sneered. "I was just happy to see you were okay is all. Is this really the thanks I get for saving your life? I rescued you from the gymnasium and killed nearly half a dozen Russian patrols to keep you safe."

"You killed people?" Bella was startled.

"Yeah, and I got you this souvenir." Edward motioned towards the gun, he had a similar one slung over his back. "Maybe I can teach you how to use it if we find time, right now we have to keep moving. If we want to stay alive we're going to have to find my family, I hope to God they are where I think they are... and sorry about your dad."

Edward's face twitched with these final words. He wasn't very sure how to deal with this, he saw death in a very differently than Bella did. He couldn't really imagine how she was feeling, he could never know what Charlie had meant to her. He wanted to let her know that he was sorry and that he was there for her, but he couldn't find the words, so instead they kept moving.

Bella had so many questions. How did Edward kill those soldiers? He was just a boy wasn't he? What was so safe about Edwards family? Where was the rest of Bella's family? What had happened to her mom? Had she escaped? Bella didn't remember seeing what happened to her mother in the crowd. She must have been separated from her dad. Bella's head was burning. Although, on a sadistically bright note, at least she got to spend some time with the boy of her dreams. She would find answers to these question's later, for now, she brushed herself off, picked up the rifle, and followed Edward into the brush. They moved through forests and fields and bushes- all the time Edward was leading several paces in front. He was very attentive to his surroundings, listening at all times, scanning for motion in the distance or through the trees. Often times they would encounter tracks that looked like they were made by heavy vehicles that had plowed through sections of forest. Then Edward would signal for her to stop and he would just crouch low to the Earth and pause for awhile, making sure that all was clear. Making sure that they were free from danger.

Bella must have slept all of the previous night and awoken in the morning, because they had been walking for what seemed like forever and the sun was still perched on high. Bella didn't allow her thoughts to wander. She stayed focused on her path, her eyes fixed on Edward's back. She tried not to think about death, about the unknown fate of her mother, and she tried to suppress her desire for Edward. She watched him steer purposefully through the forest, the sun broken by canopy sparkling on his back, she tried not to think about his skin or his lips or his abs or- he had stopped suddenly and was raising his fist, signaling for her to stop. Bella felt the icy grip of fear clutch her body. Edward was silent for a moment and then crouched down.

"What is it?" Bella whispered with a painful sense of desperation.

He turned towards her and walked back over to her, silently and staying low.

"I think I hear a patrol coming this way- my guess is seven or so heading from north of us."

"But I don't hear anything"

"Shh- listen closely"

Bella held her breath and closed her eyes. She focused with her hearing. Bella heard nothing. In fact, she was almost frightened to hear the forest this quiet, usually it was alive with birds or insects of some kind. And then she heard it. The faintest decibels of human vocies, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She was about to lose her shit, but was calmed when she opened her eyes and saw how relaxed Edward looked.

"Okay, don't panic" he said softly. "Obviously they don't expect anything out here or they wouldn't be chatting. Im going to get a vantage point in this tree- so I can take them out if need be. The best thing is to let them pass though, but just in case. Here, you lay prone behind that mossy log over there on the right. Just stay cool, stay quiet, and everything will be alright- I promise."

Bella followed his instructions and hid herself behind a large log. She didn't see which tree he had climbed into, but she really wished he were closer. She felt alone. Alone again. She couldn't hear them anymore but knew they were out there. All she could hear was her own breathing- she had to control her breathing or it might give her away, she thought to herself. That just made her more nervous and made her breathe harder. She held her breath and tried to listen- she could hear the voices know and footsteps crunching dry leaves on the forest floor too.

She could almost make out what they were saying, but it probably wasn't in English anyway so why bother trying. Edward had been right- they were surely going to pass nearby to the left of her. She again felt the cold embrace of fear. It was becoming familiar to her. She tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working. She could feel goosebumps on her arms and chills coursing her veins. Damn it! Where was Edward! Why couldn't they just have hid together? The voices were maybe a hundred feet off. It sounded like a lot of them. Bella began to whimper- no matter how hard she willed herself she couldn't control herself. It was as if she has lost all motor control and was watching the whole thing from afar. She felt tremors and convulsions rippling through her cold body, she was helpless, and as the soldiers came nearer she felt more and more afraid. There voices were very clear now and Bella had never been more terrified in her life as she struggled to control herself. She was manic. She had no idea where they were now, she had lost track of them while struggling to pull herself together. "Come on Bella! Hold it together!" she thought to herself. She thought of Edward, her guardian, her protector, her white knight, and she began to retake control. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her! She didn't understand why, but she knew that somehow, with Edward there, everything would be okay. She was in control again, but still had no concept of where the soldiers might be. She held her breath and listened for them. Silence.

Then came the snap of a twig breaking- it was on the other side of the log. Bella tensed up. Then she felt something cold and iron jam into her side. It was all happening so fast. One of the Russian soldiers had rolled her over onto her back with the barrel of his gun. Bella was now looking up at a group of men all pointing their guns right down on her. Bella felt panic take control as her face contorted in horror and her vocal chords spasmed to begin a scream. As the scream was leaving her throat a hail of gunfire rained down on them. Several of the men crumpled to the ground like rag dolls. She turned back over and covered her head, ducking under the cover of the log. The man closest to her was emptying his clip into the treetops. He fired until he had to reload. As he reloaded he searched the tree branches with his eyes, trying to figure out where the bullets had come from. The soldier heard a branch snap above him- his gaze snapped upward and started automatically firing in the direction of the noise as something fell out of the trees and landed directly onto him. There was a loud thud with another snap and then silence.

After a short while Bella looked up to see if all was clear. She saw Edward hunched over top of the man's corpse. He heard her move and he looked over to see what the noise was. Bella felt horrified when their gazes met. Edward's mouth was covered in blood. Edward stood up, calm in his eyes, and gazed at Bella. Wiping off his face, he said "There's something I need to tell you about me."


	4. No Explanation

Edward was standing there, covered in another man's blood, eyes as cold as ice. Bella's fragile mind couldn't handle it. She didn't even know what she was doing, it was an automatic response, her mind had finally called it quits. She somehow knew what to do; it was a pre-programmed response. She had no formal training, or training of any kind, but she pulled the barrel of the AK to her mouth, pulled back the bolt, and clicked the safety off. The last decision Bella ever made first fired from a synapse in her brain. This synapse sent an electrical signal down her spinal cord and into the nerves in her finger. These nerves triggered the muscles, causing her finger to contract, painting the tree behind her with the nerve synapse that began the sequence. Full Circle. The End.


End file.
